


Not a rebel

by Prisca



Series: My Drabbles [49]
Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 17:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11696304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: Mrs. Connor is pondering about Casey and Zeke





	Not a rebel

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: rebel

The door fall shut behind the boys. Mrs. Connor watched them go and smiled slightly. 

At first, she had been worried when Casey told her that he was in love with the school's rebel. But the moment she had met Zeke first she had taken the wild, lonely boy in her heart.

With the lack of every parental care and love, he had never had it easy. But even if he pretended not to care much about anything, the way he treated Casey told her every time anew how much he loved him.

That was all she needed to know.

**Author's Note:**

> written for 100_words (Dreamwidth)


End file.
